tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Webmaster
Webmaster is Netking Number 1, the creator and administrator of TOME and the head of Netking Software. A kind and appreciative character, he usually resides in HOME and watches the game from above. Webmaster is always very proud to see the players of TOME use their creativity to create unique characters, and is equally proud of the amount of support the game has been given. Webmaster lives in Washington, where Netking Software is headquartered. History Chronologically, Webmaster first appears in /FILE:ZERO alongside his fellow Netkings during the development of TOME. He was directly responsible for the creation of SOFDTI, though had little influence on teaching and developing her like the other Netkings did. It was his decision after the Forbidden Power was created to seal her away in the game's code rather than destroy her. Webmaster is first mentioned in Episode 2, when Asterob mentions that his mansion project was commissioned by Webmaster himself. A stylized portrait of Webmaster can be seen hanging on the back wall of the Mansion before Splat covers the wall with her slime. Webmaster's first true appearance is at the beginning of Episode 8, introducing the Gemini Tournament and expressing pride at the teams of players who have fought hard to reach the finals. He then appears in-person at the tournament after Dustbunny fills the arena with her smoke to lure Alpha away, using his Heavenly Light abilities to dissipate the smoke instantly. Anneva takes the opportunity to interview Webmaster in the announcers' booth. Webmaster takes special care to not show any preference toward any team in the tournament, instead saying that the team with the best synergy between them will win. Webmaster remains in the announcers' booth for Episode 9, declining to comment on the final match between Zetto & Kizuna and Nylocke & Gamecrazed. He appears briefly during the awards ceremony, apparently having personally awarded the trophies to Kizuna and Zetto. Webmaster appears again at the end of Episode 10, carrying Zetto's malfunctioning model up to HOME after Zetto's battle with Demon Alpha. He comments on the grayed-out nature of the model's eyes and wonders why he unhooked himself from the game. Near the beginning of Episode 11, Webmaster appears in ;Sanctuary to commemorate the one-year anniversary of TOME, giving a heartfelt speech about how proud he is of all the different and varied characters that the game has allowed the players to produce. He then announces a special "boss rush" quest for one random winner at the gathering: that player may gather up to four other players to take on the Challenge of the Netkings, fighting their way up the ladder of Netkings to see if they can defeat the creators of the game. If they do, the Netkings will reward them with one wish of the players' choice, within reason. Gamecrazed and his friends inevitably reach the final battle with Webmaster towards the end of Episode 12. Gamecrazed is chosen to fight with Webmaster, and after a furious struggle, Gamecrazed emerges victorious. The other Netkings appear and officially introduce themselves to the players. During this time, Webmaster reveals to them that Zetto and Kizuna were unofficial Netkings tasked with testing the game. Before the subject of the reward can be brought up, Alpha, set off by the mention of Zetto, demands to know who put the Forbidden Power in the game. The Netkings are confused by the question, but before any explanation can be put forward, ChaseAce messages Webmaster about the mysterious object that is floating towards HOME. Webmaster hurriedly apologizes to Alpha and his team and informs them that he has to log them out for their own safety, which he does. Gallery Webmaster.png|Webmaster in season 1 Category:Spellcaster Category:Male Character Category:Netking Category:Secondary Character Category:Character